


Working overtime

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: When Sara gets kicked out of her apartment while Kandros runs a sweep for bugs, she turns to old friend Harry for a place to sleep, finding him overworked and overtired. A night of passion leads to some Milky way style drama, only time will fix.  More chapters added because there could never be too much Harry Carlyle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream about this pairing so I wrote it.

Harry took a swing of his beer, as her worked through yet another patient report. As more of the colonists woke from cryo, the more work he had to do. He blamed Ryder for that; both of them. If it wasn't Scott Ryder causing him trouble while he recovered from his oversleeping, it was Sara Ryder out in the Heleus cluster, making a home; but she was just doing her job, so he'd forgive her.

He leaned back on the sofa, his resting back against the top of the sofa, eyes drifting to a close. He needed to sleep, if only for a minute or two. The door chime pulled the doctor reluctantly from his well owned nap. Reaching over to the chrono, he wondered who was visiting him at one in the morning. He moved over to the door, as it slid open, he saw her.

"Why Harry…" She teased. "Who knew you were so…..ripped." She bit her lip as she admired the good doctor's athletic body.

Ignoring her comment and wishing he had put a shirt on. He moved to the side to let her in. "It's one am, Ryder."

"I know, Harry. I'm throwing myself on your mercy."

"Why?" He asked with a yawn.

"Dunn thinks I have a bug in my apartment, then Kandros kicked me out." She looked up at the older man, her blue eyes wide and pleading. "Can I sleep on your couch?"

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Yay, thank you. You got a t-shirt that I can wear?"

"In the draw over there." Harry slumped back down on the sofa, picking up another data pad, as Sara disappeared into the bathroom. She re-emerged ten minutes, wearing one of his t-shirts and the most criminally tight, black yoga shorts. "Ya know, for a man, you sure do have a lot of creams."

"Who says they're mine?"

Sara snorted, standing before him, hands on hips. "Is there a Mrs Carlyle we don't know about?"

He gave her a dangerous glare, knowing the direction she was trying to nudge the conversation in. She had a habit of flirting with him and no matter how much he deflected it, she still continued. "Behave, Ryder." He warned.

"I'm just teasing, Harry. Who put the stick up your butt?"

"Sara, it's past one and I have a ton of reports to do. Now I have you here, trying your god awful, irritating, flirting game and I just really want to sleep."

Sara angrily removed the t-shirt, throwing it at his face. "You're such a dick head, Harry." She stormed into the bathroom, cursing the lack of doors to slam.

He sat listening to her crashing around in bathroom, guilt eating at him for upsetting her. He tried so hard to pre-empt her flirting that he moved to being downright rude to her. Being attracted to her was hard enough without her obvious attempts at seduction. She was his friend's daughter and a girl, twenty two years his junior. She was beautiful, smart, funny and had a way with people, her success with the Angaran people was proof of that. If he admitted it, he would say he was in love with her, had been for a long time but he wouldn't act on it, it would feel like he was insulting Alec's memory.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Sara, can I come in?" He opened the door to see Sara sitting on the edge of the bathtub, still topless and drying her eyes.

"How did you get a bathtub?"

"My good looks?" He handed her the t-shirt, watching as she pulled it back on. "I'm sorry, Sara. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Sure, you apologize now you've seen my tits….twice." She smiled at him briefly.

"What a difference a nice pair of tits makes." He laughed as soon as a burst of her laughter broke free. "You want to watch a vid with me?"

"Sure, but none of that history shit, dad inflicted on us."

"I got the Star Wars movies." He offered.

"You fucking nerd, Carlyle." She laughed, pushing him out of the bathroom.

Together, they settled down on the bed with beer and snacks from Harry's secret stash. "Kinda ironic isn't it?" We are watching this in a galaxy far, far away." He joked.

Sara leaped up on her knees, straddling his hips. "You are such a nerd, Harry."

"Sara….." He shifted underneath her, uncomfortable with the fact she was sitting right above his crotch and he feared an awakening that she would notice. "We've talked about this." He groaned when she pressed a kiss into his chest.

"I know." She whispered against the downy hairs on his chest.

"We shouldn't." His voice broke as she moved down to his stomach, tracing the contours of his muscles. His skin tingled as her hair tickled him as she moved further down.

"I know." She looked up at him, their eyes meeting in a way that could set the room on fire. "Tell me to stop and I will." She breathed out as she pulled down his shorts.

He watched as she took his cock in her hand, stroking him,looking up at him, challenging him to stop her. He was done, he couldn't fight her any more, he wanted her so badly. "You win," He grunted as she licked a drop of pre-cum from the top.

"If all goes to plan, we'll both be winners." She finally took his whole length in her mouth, her lips sealed around him, her tongue teasing the shaft.

Harry was ready to lose his mind and his load if Sara carried on working him in such a delicious way. He wasn't ready for the night to end, he'd never sleep if he didn't get a taste of her. "Sara…Sara, I'll blow if you keep doing that."

She released him with a soft pop, laughing as she crawled back up his body. "Is the good doctor enjoying himself?"

He growled, swiftly flipping them over, pinning her beneath him. "Why do you tease me?"

"Because I want you. Broke my little heart when you didn't join us on the tempest." She pouted, giving him the eyes that would put a puppy to shame.

He crashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, not just kissing her, but devouring her, savouring the taste of her lips, his tongue gently teasing her mouth open. They groaned in harmony with each other as their tongues massaged each other, the electricity passing between them. He pulled away, both of them breathless, lips swollen. "You taste delightful, Sara." He whispered into her ear, nipping against the lobe. He wanted more, to worship her body. "Take it all off." He demanded as he pulled at her shorts, slipping them down her legs, throwing them towards the sofa, her t-shirt joining it seconds later.

She giggled as he kissed her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. "You got me all naked and you're still playing north of the border."

He laughed against her collarbone. "That was so cheesy, Sara."

"So migrate south and I'll stop talking."

"And start screaming." He kissed the space between her breast, breathing in the scent of her skin. He cupped her left breast as he lapped his tongue against the right, taking her nipple in his mouth. Women didn't come like her, so soft she melded into his skin and so deadly so could make enemies quake in fear.

She watched, tensing in anticipation as he moved further down her body, pressing a kiss into her belly button before moving between her legs. His fingers probed at her sex, gently exploring, testing her. He moved so slow that she was going crazy, she needed something more, something more…..insistent. She gasped suddenly, arching her back as his tongue delved into her depths, his hands gripping her thighs.

God, how she tasted as he imagined, the sweet harmony of her gasps and groans as he slipped a finger inside of her. He could spend a lifetime exploring such a beautiful creature like Sara Ryder. He chased the doubt and guilt away of sleeping with his friend's daughter, a woman not long out of teen years. He'd challenge any man to have the strength to hold out as long as he had, when faced with the attention of such beautiful and remarkable woman.

Sara was close to the edge, pawing at the sheets, mewling into the ceiling, turning into loud moans, her mouth making an 'o' shape as the handsome man between her legs, suckled on her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Fuck…..Fuck, Harry." She scream, arching her back, undulating her hips towards his face, so close she actually felt like she was on fire.

Harry felt a bloom of smug satisfaction in his chest as she fell limp, her chest rising and falling in fast, uneven breaths. He moved back up her body, settling himself between her legs. "You still with me, Sara?"

She let a shaky laugh. "Just about. We aren't done yet."

"I know." He nudged against her entrance, pushing himself into her, groaning at the way she constricted his cock. He pinned her arms above her head, forcing her down into the mattress. He moved with slow, deep strokes as he kissed her neck, enjoying the way her body felt pressed against his, her breast rubbing against his chest.

She whimpered as he filled her, moving slowly and methodically, completely under his controlled, but it wasn't enough. "Harder, Harry. Fuck me." She pleaded.

Being a gentleman, he answered her plea as he should, increasing the pace, slamming into her forcefully. "Like that?"

"More….." She begged, gripping on to the pillow above her head.

He adjusted his position, releasing her arms to sit slightly, pulling one of legs over his shoulder, moving faster and deeper. He wouldn't last much longer and he knew he was close.

Her legs felt like jelly, her whole body heavy on the bed. He built her up again, ready to shatter her completely. "Fuck, Harry…." She screamed herself hoarse as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

He felt her fall apart beneath him, her walls closing in on his cock inside her. "Sara!" He roared, spilling himself inside of her, her convulsing walls, milking his cock, making a few more swallow thrusts before he collapsed on top of her.

Together, they lay sweaty, breathless, still connected, until he pulled out and slumped down into the empty space next to her. Sara was the first to move, moving against his body, pulling his arm around her.

Harry pulled her tight to him, stroking her hair. "That was something special."

She laughed, kissing his chest. "It sure was." She yawned, quickly drifting off to sleep.

He'd laid awake a while longer, thinking about what they did. Alec knew of his feelings towards Sara, Alec warning him to stay friendly with her and nothing more. If he was still alive, Alec would throw him out of the airlock, having beaten him to a bloody pulp first, but then Alec sadly wasn't alive. There was nothing stopping him now, although, how he would face Scott in the morning, he didn't know.

Sara woke in the morning to an empty bed. She sat up, a data pad slipped down the pillow that Harry had used in the night. She yawned picking up the pad, rubbing her eyes so she could read it properly.

_Sara_

_I need to have a think about last night. Alec was my friend and I went slept with his daughter. Not to mention the age gap between us._

_I now have to face your brother, knowing what happened between you and I._

_I left an emergency birth control pill in the kitchen for you. Lexi tells me you haven't had your jab in a while and we cant afford that kind of accident right now._

_Maybe we'll talk sometime._

_I'm sorry,_

_Harry._

Sara shook her head in disbelief at the man and his cowardice. She quickly dressed, eager to get out of his apartment. As she walked out, she looked at the small bottle on the kitchen counter, walking out, leaving the bottle untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama. Yay!

Sara stormed her way through the habitation deck, heading towards her apartment, scaring many people on the way. She was mad, really, guns-out-gonna-blow-shit-up, kind of mad. She had sex with Harry then he just left her in bed. "Maybe we'll talk sometime." She muttered angrily to herself. _"Sometime."_ As if he'll see when he can bother himself in the near future. All she wanted was a shower, chocolate and something to shoot at. Maybe she'll have a trip to Kadara and see a certain gentleman smuggler and when finally back on the Tempest, she'll have a chat with Lexi about keeping her mouth shut.

When she reached the apartment, Kandros was still scanning the place for bugs. "Kandros, you done yet?"

The turian stood up, turning to face her. He knew from the look on her face, that she was about thirty seconds from causing him extreme pain. "Yep, all done." He said quickly, beating a hasty retreat.

She stripped off quickly, heading to the bathroom. At that moment, she really wished she had a bath, wanting to just soak her problems away for a while. "Damn you, Harry." She muttered. Once underneath the water, she slid down the wall, tears threatening to spill over. Harry's words repeated in her mind, over and over in her mind. The cruel rejection really hit hard in her heart and she wasn't sure if she could look at him again.

She returned to the Tempest during the night cycle, really not wanting face someone, especially not Cora. She walked towards the cargo bay to get something when she heard Lexi talking to someone, then it hit her; she was talking to Harry. The bile rose in her throat, making her feel sick. She stormed into the med bay, fists clenched, ready to tell Lexi what for. "We need to talk." She demanded.

"Sure." Lexi gulped slightly at the anger displayed on Sara's beautiful face. "I'll talk to you later, Harry."

"Where do you get off giving Dr Carlyle, my private information." Sara stood hands on hips, tapping foot expectantly.

Lexi stuttered, backing away slightly. "He asked for an update on your medical records. I didn't think it would be an issue."

"Will it is!" She snapped. "You are not to ever share my medical record with that man again or I'll find another doctor who takes patient confidentiality seriously.

"I'm sorry, Sara." Lexi looked close to tears when Cora walked in.

"What's going on?" Asked the Lieutenant.

"Nothing." Came Sara's quick and dismissive reply, before she left, returning to her quarters.

A few moments later, Cora walked in, standing just inside the now closed door, arms folded across her chest. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just giving the doctor a friendly reminder."

"Friendly? Lexi was close to tears." Cora walked to the bed where Sara was sitting, one hip cocked to the side. "What's wrong? You disappeared for eighteen hours. All SAM would say, was that you were ok.

"I don't want to talk about it, Cora."

"Tough!" You cant go snapping at the crew."

Sara punched at the wall, grunting in pain. "I slept with Harry." She blurted out.

Cora stood frozen briefly, wondering if she heard correctly. "What?!"

"I had sex with him." She moved over to the window, clutching at her aching hand. She looked down on to the docks, devoid of life, reminding her of how she felt right now. "He left me in bed a shitty message. But, do you know what really hurt?"

"What?" Asked Cora as she moved next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sara shrugged off her hand, moving to sit on the sofa."He said, "Maybe we'll talk sometime." As if he might try eventually to be bothered with me. Just dismissed me, as if I was nothing."

Cora tried to think of something to say, some words of comfort but she knew in her heart that there was nothing she could say to smooth this over. Instead, she sat down beside her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Thanks, Cora. Can you tell Lexi, I'm sorry and I'll talk to her in the morning?"

"Sure. Get some sleep, you look tired." Cora left the Pathfinders quarters, walking to med bay to see Lexi. "Hey, Lexi. Sara said she was sorry. She'll come see you in the morning."

"What was all that about?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but…..She and Harry slept together."

"What?!" The asari stood stunned, like Cora, not sure if she heard right. "That's why he asked about her birth control. The bastard!"

"Bastard is right. He humped and dumped the poor girl."

"I'll talk to her in the morning. Maybe let her a lie in, she doesn't sleep that well." After Cora left to go back to the crew bunks, Lexi sat at her terminal, drumming her fingers against the desk. Part of her wanted to call Harry and call him every bad asari word she knew, but she'd probably wake the crew. Instead she opted for a message.

* * *

Harry laid on his bed, watching some bad asari action movie, although he really wasn't concentrating on it much. He kept thinking back to when he was talking to Lexi and he heard Sara's angry, bitter voice coming over the comm. It made him feel bad lying to Lexi, either worse so, over his treatment of Sara. She was a good woman, strong and beautiful, but she was also young and deserved to have a family and a husband; he just couldn't put himself through that kind of pain again. He felt such an arse hole for leaving that birth control there, for dumping her in the night, while she lay in his bed, looking so innocent and blissful. She left the pills and he didn't blame her, it was her body. If she got pregnant from their encounter then he'd deal with it. His omni tool pinged, making him wince as he knew what was coming.

* * *

_From: Lexi T'Perro._

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: Sara….._

_You lied to me, Harry._

* * *

_From: Harry Carlyle._

_To: Lexi T'Perro._

_Subject: Sara….._

_I know. I'm sorry. I panicked._

* * *

_From: Lexi T'Perro._

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: Sara….._

_It's not me who needs your apology._

* * *

Harry was in the process of writing another message to Lexi when another came in: one slightly more colourful and angry.

_From: Cora Harper_

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: You fucked up…_

_Big time!_

_She screamed at Lexi so loud, the whole ship heard it. She was in tears at what you did and your ending, "Maybe we'll talk, sometime." What the fuck, Harry? You sleep with her and then do that. You better be glad that Alec is dead and Scott is still in a coma, otherwise you might be hanging by your testicles, from the hull of the Hyperion!_

_P.S. That still might happen._

* * *

Before Harry could even think about replying to Cora, more messages came through.

_From: Vetra Nyx._

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: Be afraid…._

_Be very, very, very, very afraid._

* * *

_From: Liam Kosta._

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: WTF!_

_Dick move, Harry. Dick move._

* * *

_From: Jaal Ama Darav._

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: Humans.._

_I'm not familiar with human customs, but you are a_ _vehshaanan_ _._

* * *

_From:_ _Pe_ _ebee_

_To: Harry Carlyle._

_Subject: Sara…._

_What was she like?_

Harry nearly choked after reading the last message, deciding it was time for him to go to sleep, although for tonight and probably the rest of his life, he'll be sleeping with one eye open.

* * *

Two weeks after their one night stand, Harry paced the med bay going out of his mind. He found out Sara was going to face the Archon and he hated that. After all the reports he had read about the Kett, knowing Sara was in danger, made his stomach twist painfully. They hadn't spoken since that night and she had stopped coming to see Scott, knowing he'd be there.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the persistent bleeping of his terminal. He rushed to answer it, knowing it was Lexi. "Lexi, is the crew ok?" He asked, trying to disguise his main concern was for Sara.

"They are fine, Harry. Sending you the reports." Lexi sucked in a breath before continuing. "Sara was technically dead."

"What?!" Harry shout, his whole body trembling.

"She allowed SAM to stop her heart."

He slammed his hand down on the desk, wincing in pain. "Of all the stupid, irresponsible things she's done."

"I know. She didn't seem to think it was a big deal."

"Lexi, do me a favour. Keep an eye on her. I know she still struggles with everything that has happen. I worry about her being so reckless."

"I will, Harry."

They said their good byes, Harry rubbing at him temples. He wanted to keep her safe, but he had Scott to look after and he trusted Lexi to take care of Sara.

* * *

Sara ran to the tram in the operations centre, heading to the Cryo deck on the Hyperion. She had had the news that Scott was awake and she needed to be there for him. He'd probably know by now that she lied about their father, regretting not telling him the truth but she couldn't risk his already fragile health. She cursed the speed of the tram, willing it to be faster. She needed to be with Scott, the only part of her family she had left, the other side to her.

Once she got to the med bay, she saw Scott sitting up in bed, Harry standing with him. Tears threatened to spill over, although she had no idea why she was crying; was it Harry or Scott that had flung her into an emotional stupor? She tentatively walked to her brother, ignoring the older man standing next to him. "Scott?"

"How could you not tell me about Dad?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Scott. You were ill, I didn't want to tell you like that." She went to hug him, but got rebuffed.

He stayed still, looking up at his sister, so angry at her deception. "So you save it up for when I wake up?" His anger faltered when he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Come here."

Sara fell into her brother's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Shhhh, sis. It's ok."

She looked up at Harry, a clear message in her eyes, luckily he received her silent command loud and clear. "I missed you, Scott."

He didn't miss the look that was shared between his sister and his father's friend. "Shhhh. I'm ok. So my big sister is the new pathfinder, huh?"

She pulled away, gripping on to his hand. "Yeah, dad's parting gift. I didn't ask for this, but yet I'm taking on a monster to ensure our survival."

"So how did he die?"

"The supposed golden world turned into hell. My helmet cracked and I couldn't breathe. Dad chose to save me over himself."

"So he did care."

"More than we ever thought."

Scott looked at his sister, seeing the sadness, bitterness and fear in her eyes. She was hiding something. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She couldn't stop her eyes wandering towards Harry, almost as if she subconsciously wanted him to know, but couldn't find the words. "It's nothing. You need to rest."

He scoffed, laying back down on the bed. "I've been resting for over 600 years. It's getting old now."

Sara smiled, knowing her brother hated being idle, he liked action. She kissed his cheek, before giving him a childish punch on the arm. "No more over sleeping."

"Pfft. I could get used to all these sexy nurses fussing over me."

She laughed, shaking her head as she walked out. "Still the same old Scott. "

As he watched her leave, his eyes were drawn to Harry, who too watched her leave before turning to look at him. He saw something in his eyes, something he knew too well; guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sara has sex with Reyes in this chapter. Just so you know.

Scott laid back on the medi-bed, staring up at the ceiling as Harry poked and prodded at him. The doctor had been very prompt with his weekly check ups, which was good since Scott wasn't. Something had been on the young man's mind for a while. He tried to talk to Sara about it but she shut him down. Now he had Harry there, no one else in the med bay. "So, you fucked my sister?"

Harry dropped the tool he was holding, spluttering as he desperately scrambled around to retrieve it. "How did you know?"

"I'm not just a pretty face." He scoffed. "Sara wont even look at you. Every time she comes in here, you turn into some sad, little lovesick puppy."

Harry moved over to the terminal, trying to avoid Scott's eyes. "It was a one time thing."

"And I'm guessing that's the issue. She wants more and you don't?"

"She's half my age Scott. Your father and I were friends. I promised him I'd look after you both. Now he's gone and I go sleep with his daughter."

"Ahh yes." He said, bitterly. "Take orders from a man who barely acknowledged our existence." He huffed out a sigh as he sat up, swinging his legs round to plant his feet on the floor. "Did you know, when Sara was sixteen she got herself a boyfriend. Nice lad, quiet but suited for her. They had snuck out and ended up having sex. Well, dad found out and went ballistic. He dragged her to the clinic to get emergency birth control. He sat her down at the kitchen table and kept her there for 2 hours until she agreed to take it. He broke whatever trust she had in him that day." Scott shook his head as he thought about how angry he was at his father that day. "I called him out on it. Called him some awful names. I told him SAM was his only child, Sara and I were just people he shared his genes with. I went and packed some stuff, told Sara to do the same. We left, just like that."

Harry didn't know what to say to him. He had tried to force his wishes on to Sara, just as her father did. Now he understood why she didn't take it; defiance against him and her father. "So why come to Andromeda?"

"Because it could have been our last chance to be close to him." Scott furiously wiped his eyes, hoping Harry didn't see the tears. "Then he died, choosing Sara over himself, so he really did care. It makes me so angry that he couldn't show that when he was still alive."

Harry sat down next to Scott, patting his back gently. "He was proud of you both. He admitted he wasn't the best father, but he loved you. Leaving the Milky way without you was never an option for him."

Scott smiled at him sadly. "Thanks, Harry."

"Any time." Harry's omni tool bleeped at him furiously, telling him there was an emergency on the Hyperion. "I better go."

Scott watched as he reached the med bay doors. "Harry?"

He stopped turning to look at him. "Yes, Scott?"

"Sleep with my sister if you want, but mess with her feelings again, I'll boot your ass out the damn airlock. Understand?"

"Yes, Scott." He walked through the doors calmly, suddenly stopping when he heard Scott mumble something, unsure if heard correctly. "Say that again."

Scott huffed, flopping back down on to the bed. "I said, she's in love with you."

Harry walked out, emotions all over the place. She was in love with him. He always just thought that she was out to tease him, maybe to claim him as a conquest, but actual love. He struggled to get his breath and the walls of the Hyperion felt so much more suffocating than before. He wanted to make things right with her, but after he spurned her, he had no idea where to start.

* * *

Sara hated Kadara. It stank, mostly like rotten eggs with a hint of back stabbing and desperation. It had one perk though, Reyes Vidal. Reyes was all dark skin, smooth talking, with the "Come fuck me" eyes and come to fuck, she did. It has been six weeks since she slept with Harry. Even after multiple showers, she still smelled his scent on her, feeling his touch on her skin as if he marked her. She needed a sexorcism and she knew of only one man who could do it. If he refused, then she'd go to the prison cells and let Kaetus have her. If that failed, then to Aya where she'd make Evfra do it. If not she'd just let Peebee do it, but only if she was really desperate.

Vetra had managed to procure her some more sexier clothing than what she was used to. For the first time in over six hundred years, she was in a dress. A little black dress, almost indecently short, high necked with long sleeves. Vetra had also managed to get, what Sara could only describe as "Come fuck shoes." Big heels, red to match her lipstick. When Jaal and Liam caught sight of her, they nearly fell to the floor but she easily slipped by. Unfortunately, she couldn't get past Gil.

Gil was quiet working on the nomad when the sound of clicking echoed throughout the cargo bay. He turned to see Sara walking towards the exit ramp. He dropped his spanner and stood right in front of her. "And what is this?"

"No idea what you mean?" She fluttered her mascaraed eyelashes and attempted to walk past him.

"You dressed like that. I'm so confused. Am I meant to be horrified or turned on?"

She gave him a sardonic look, crossing her arms. "You're gay. If this gets even you going, it'll be a good night."

"Ahhhh!" He teased, giving her nudge with his elbow. "You're going to get freaky with the King."

"If you mean, "The pathfinder plans to fuck Harry Carlyle out of her brain" then yes, I plan to do just that."

"Do you at least have protection? He lives on Kadara after all?"

"Yes, I'm all prepared."

Gil smacked her arse, making her squeal, pushing her to the exit. "So go and get laid."

Sara entered Tartarus just as it had started to get busy. It had become a popular night spot once Sloane was dead. Ignoring all the whistles and cat calls, she strolled over to the private room where Reyes usually was. When she entered, she heard the giggling sounds, spotting two women, lazily draped all over him. She walked over to the table, standing before him. "If you ladies value your pretty looks, I suggest you fuck off."

"Who the fuck are you?" The blonde hair woman asked.

"I'm the fucking Pathfinder. Now go find another cock to play with. This one is mine."

Reyes watched as the other two women begrudgingly left before he turned his sights back on her. He drunk in her form, all long legs and full lips. "That wasn't very nice." He teased.

"I'm in no mood for nice, Reyes."

"I can see." He gulped sightly as he felt his cock stiffen. She probably had no idea, but she looked so edible, that there was probably a queue of men and women outside the door wanted to play with her. "So what can I do for you, Sara?"

She climbed on to his lap, fingers immediately setting to work on undoing his armor. "Now, Charlatan." She whispered, giving him a darkened glare. "I've been a lot of help to you recently and I'm still to see a comeback on that. Now the deal I'm offering could work out quite pleasurable for both of us." She forcefully pulled his upper armour apart, yanking it off and throwing it to the floor. He had his under shirt on but still, she could see the outline of his muscles peeking through. "Now, you are going to fuck me until I've had enough. If you say no, I'll tell everyone that you, a third rate smuggler, turned down a chance to nail the Pathfinder."

He chuckled deep in his chest, allowing her to pull off his under shirt. "Dance for me." He whispered, lustfully.

She bit her lip, withdrawing from his lap. "Oh, so you want a little dancer?"

He put on a slow, sexy song, nodded towards the table. "Let me watch you."

Climbing on to the table, she moved in a slow, hypnotizing sway of her hips. "Like that?" She asked as she danced, her hands caressing her body.

"Mmmm, like that. I may have to hire you."

She laughed loudly. "You couldn't afford me."

He watched her every moment, how she moved so fluid like water. "I like this side of you."

She turned around, moving to her knees. "Unzip me." She ordered and he immediately complied. Standing up, she slipped her arms out of the sleeves, holding the dress up with one hand, not ready to give him too much skin. "Beg."

"Undress." He purred.

"That's the not begging." She let the dress slip down, the lower half still clinging to her waist. "Play with yourself."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he released his hardened cock from his trousers. "When will I get to see you play with yourself?"

"Soon enough." Moving with the music, she pushed the dress down her hips, letting it drop to the floor. She went down on all floors in front of her, giving him a teasing view of her breasts. "Beg." She demanded.

"Please, Sara." He was at breaking point. If she didn't jump on him soon, he'd throw her to the floor and ravage her.

"Much better." Slipping down the straps of her bra, she slid her hands inside the fabric to cover her breasts. "I don't think you've earned these yet." She chuckled lightly when he growled. Reaching around with one hand to undo it, the bra came off.

He stood up, fed up with her teasing, moving to stand over her, forcefully pulling her to edge of the table, her legs wrapped around his hips. With one hand, he pulled the flimsy fabric of her panties apart, throwing them somewhere in the room.

She scowled at him. "They were expensive."

"I don't care." He growled. "Do you have any condoms?"

"In my purse." She watched as he hurriedly fumbled to get one on. Without hesitation, he entered her, no thought for gentle. "Fuck, Reyes." She moaned.

He closed his eyes as the pleasure of being in her warmth overwhelmed him. He stayed still, savouring the idea of being part of her. With a wiggle of her hips, he knew that she was getting impatient. He moved steadily at first, watching himself move in and out of her.

"Reyes!" She growled. "I'm here to fucked, not admired!"

The look he gave her was dangerous. He was the King of Kadara, the Charlatan, Reyes fucking Vidal, she wanted to be fucked, then she could have it. He pulled out of her, flipping her over on her stomach. "I wont be gentle."

"Good." He began fucking her in a way that no man ever had. It was animalistic and brutal, everything she needed to get Harry out of her mind. As her body rocked back and forth on the table, in rhythm with his thrusts, she thought about Harry. She could have cursed herself letting that man enter her head, when she had Reyes inside of her. "Harder." She screamed, as she needed more.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her backwards, his other arm moving around her, pressing on her throat. His thrusts fell out of rhythm as she tightened around his, no doubt reaching her peak. He snaked his free arm around, slipping his fingers between her legs to stroke her clit. "Come for me, Sara." He whispered in her ear.

Seconds later she cried out, "Harry!" She clenched around him, neither of them realising what she had done.

He joined her a few minutes later with a guttural roar. bracing himself on the table, too worn out to stand up straight. Eventually, he moved away from her sitting on the seats behind them.

It wasn't until she stood up that reality slapped her around the face. She had sex with Reyes, to get back at Harry, whose name she called out at the moment of climax. How stupid she felt, thinking that she could just erase Harry from her mind, he was already rooted into her heart. She stood up carefully, picking up her dress, feeling his eyes on her. Pulling the dress on, she turned her back to him. "Would you?" He zipped up her dress, handing back her purse.

"Sara, who's Harry?"

She cursed under her breath, hoping he hadn't heard her when she called out Harry's name. "He's someone."

"Someone you want to forget?"

"I tried." She walked towards the door, turning back to give him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Reyes."

"Sara, he's a fool if he doesn't want you." He watched her leave. If he were a better man, he could be hers. Only he wasn't and she deserved more than that.

When she got back to the ship, she managed to avoid all the crew and headed straight to the showers. As she let the warm water pour all over her, she let out a sob of frustration. She was angry at herself for doing what she did, as revenge too. Before she could stop herself, the tears flowed freely as she sank down against the shower walls.

Gil stood at the bathroom door debating with the others, if he should go in or not. "SAM, is she ok in here?"

"The pathfinder is in an heightened emotional state. It would be wise to check on her."

"Ok, I'm going in." He stepped into the shower stall, his heart falling as he saw his friend slumped on the floor. He turned the water off, grabbing a towel. "Sara, I'm going to help you up." As he got her stand, he wrapped a towel around her, guiding her to the bench. "What happened, Sara?"

She sighed, pulling towel around her tighter. "I had sex with Reyes."

"Why you crying about that? Was he bad? Two squirts and a grunt?"

Sara looked up him with a glare, before she burst into laughter. "He wasn't the issue."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Harry. I called out his name in the moment of climax?"

"Ooooo." Gil winced. "That'll dent a man's ego."

"I feel so cheap, Gil. I sleep with Harry, he ditched me, so I go and sleep with Reyes for revenge. I mean, what the fuck!"

"You're not cheap, Sara. Harry really hurt you. Hurt makes us stupid sometimes."

"I guess. I'm going bed."

"Let me get some things and I'll join you."

"Ok." Sara got into bed, waiting for Gil. She really wanted to just forget what she had done. When the doors opened, she looked up expecting to see Gil. He was there, but so was the rest of the crew. "Are we having a sleep over?"

"Too right." Liam chucked her a bag of pretzels. "Here, your favourites."

"We are having a "Pathfinder needs love." sleep over." Peebee chirped, helping Liam move a mattress.

"I call the other side of the bed." Vetra yelled.

"Too late." Gil replied. "I already called it."

"Damn it. Well, I'm calling the sofa."

Once the crew had settled, they made small talk, listening to music until Liam piped up. "Anyone want a game of "I have never?" Some murmured in agreement.

"What are the rules?" Jaal asked.

"Some asks an "I have never" type question. If its a no, you don't drink, if its a yes, then you do drink."

"Ahh, sounds enough. Who starts?"

"The Pathfinder."

"Ok." She took a couple of seconds to think of a question. "Ok, we'll start off easy. I have never…..Kissed an alien."

Peebee took a sip, surprised to see Cora doing the same. "Cora?"

"She was an Asari commando, bet she did it lots of times." Liam chuckled.

"Actually, it was a turian."

"What?!" Vetra was incredulous. "Tell."

"Nothing to tell." Cora shrugged innocently. "It was a dare."

"Ok, my turn." Said Peebee. "I have never…had sex in a public place."

Only the humans drank. "I don't get you humans and you need to do it everywhere." Drack grumbled.

"It's fun, Drack. Maybe you and Lexi should try it." Ryder teased.

"Oooo. I have a good one." Liam waved his hand excitedly. "I have never….slept with a superior."

They all looked at each other, Jaal didn't drink nor did Drack, but Lexi did. "Lexi? You slept with a superior. You bad girl." Vetra nudged the doctor, laughing.

"He was human. So…"

"Ok, wait." Ryder, put her hands up to stop the conversation. "Do you aliens think we humans are sex mad?"

"Yes." The aliens said in unison.

"Even the turian?" Cora asked, shaking her head. "We know what goes on, on turian vessels."

"That's stress relief. You humans are like feral beasts when you get going."

"Maybe that's why the turian councillor nearly had his career ruin by sleeping with Commander Shepard." Liam pondered.

"I met her once." Said Gil.

Ryder nodded. "Me too. She was nice. Met him too. They seemed really in love with each other."

"Was she as gorgeous in real life too?" Asked Peebee.

"Even better." Gil nodded. "She had this aura about her. Like you couldn't not look at her."

"I would have loved to seen her in action." Cora admired the Commander from a far. She was tough, but fair and helped those who needed help. "I bet she was like a hurricane in the field."

"I met her second, Garrus Vakerian on Omega." Liam sipped his drink, dipping his hand into the crisps. "He was a tough bastard. Heard he took a rocket to the face."

Ryder moved to her knees looking at the crew. "Crew of the Tempest, raise your glasses to the crew of the Normandy. I hope their adventures lasted long after we left."

"To the Normandy." They cheered in unison, clinking their glasses together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MoonSword1994 for her help in this chapter. If you haven't already check out her works, do so, she's amazing.

 

Harry tapped away at the console, trying to finish some reports before retiring for the night. He'd planned to check in on Scott before he was to bed. Scott had been released from hospital the week before, staying in some quarters near by.

He yawned, getting ready to leave when he heard the sound of sobbing drifting in from the cryo bay. He stood at the entrance looking to see who was in there, spotting a figure close to the back of the vast space. As he neared the end, the view of Ryder became clearer through his sleeping haze. "Sara?" His heart broke painfully as she looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks.

"What do you want?" She croaked out, turning away from him.

"Are you ok?" He reached out to her but she angrily pulled away.

"Ok?" She spat, letting out a bitter laugh. "No, I am not ok. I've had e-fucking-nough of this bullshit. I came to this shit hole for a new start. All I've had is Dad is dead and Scott ended up in a coma. Now I'm the pathfinder, with everyone looking at me to make this adventure worthwhile. Cora hates me because I'm pathfinder, the crew doesn't respect me." She huffed out a breath, drying her eyes. "You fucked me, then left me in the dirt so I go and sleep with some smuggler as some fucked up revenge. Now I find out my mother is not actually dead and dad lied to us, so I mourned for nothing." She starting pacing angrily back and forth. "I am fucking sick of it. Of Tann, Addison, the angarans, the kett….fucking everyone. I wish I didn't come here, I wish I died on Habitat 7. I wish I never met you or let you near me. I want to go back, I don't care if I die on the way or what I get back to, I am just done." Her breaths became hurried as she if she was on the verge of a panic attack. " I hate you, Harry. You stand there, pretending you care, but you don't."

"Sara." He said softly. "I do care."

"Oh really? That night, we shared something amazing, but by morning, that was it. Are those the actions of someone who cares?"

"Sara, I do care, but your father…"

She angrily shoved at him, nearly causing him to trip over a empty cryo pod. "Don't you fucking make that excuse. My father is dead!" She braced herself against the wall as her breathing became laboured. "I loved you, Harry and you abandoned me, when I needed you the most. I still need you. Why cant you love me?"

He grabbed her, pulling into his arms, holding her close. "I do love you, Sara. But I cant make you happy."

"That is for me to decide." She let herself go in his arms as he held her through her panic attack. "I'm an adult. Don't make my choices for me."

"Sara, that choice was made long before now." He muttered and he felt her tense beneath his grip but she said nothing nor did she push him away, instead she allowed him to hold her. He knew after this bubble was popped, he would not be allowed to touch her ever again and despite what logic was telling him, he was going to savour this for as long as he could.

She pulled away after a few moments, letting her mask fall back into place. "I think its best to avoid each other from now on."

She slipped away from him, leaving the cryo bay, tears welling in her eyes. He wanted to rush after her, but it would be a purely selfish act. He knew her dreams of getting married and having children, he just couldn't give her that.

* * *

As Ryder sat on her knees, crouched over the toilet bowl, she began to regret the day she willingly agreed to try Suvi's snacks. She only managed to choke one down and that was enough to leave her heaving her guts up all night. More so, she hated Peebee for encouraging the scientist to cook them.

Cora stepped into the bathroom, the stench of vomit lingering heavy in the air. "Sara. Are you alright?"

"I'll kill Suvi." She groaned before she vomited again.

"We did you warn you." Cora tried so hard to be sympathetic but it was just too funny. They had all predicated the snacks would make her ill and they were proved right. "Shall I get, Lexi?"

"No." She whimpered, slumping to the floor. "Just leave me here."

Cora walked out of the bathroom chuckling, passing Jaal on the way. "Jaal, can you put Ryder to bed. I think she's stopped now."

"I hope so. I do not want be covered in a human's insides."

Cora patted him on the back. "Jaal, a friendship isn't a friendship when you haven't been covered in their vomit, at least once."

Jaal walked away muttering under his breath about "Strange humans" Although he did concede the point. After all, if your friends are still your friends after seeing the ugly parts of you, then they are probably worth keeping.

The lights in the cabin were dimmed and the temperature as cold as Ryder could get it. She had finally managed to stop vomiting and just went dizzy, meaning she couldn't move from the bed without wanting to fall down again.

"Pathfinder?" SAM called out.

"What is it, SAM?" She groaned from underneath the wet cloth on her face.

"I believe I may have alternative cause for your symptoms."

"Oh, well do enlighten me, oh AI overload."

"You are pregnant, future human slave."

"What!" She sat up, immediately flopping back down. "Oh, SAM making the room stop spinning."

"I am unable, Pathfinder."

"You are useless and did you just get in a joke at my expense?"

"It seemed too good of an opportunity to miss."

"I hate you sometimes." She pulled the wet cloth back over her face, turning to the side.

"Pathfinder, you do not seem shocked by the news of your condition."

"I'm not really. I guess I kind of knew. Please don't tell anyone and I mean any one SAM."

"As you wish, Pathfinder. The foetus appears to be approximately 10 weeks gestation."

"Is it alright?"

"I believe so. I assume that this is the result of your dalliance with Dr Carlyle?"

Sara groaned at the mention of his name. "Let's not talk about him, please."

"Then perhaps we should discuss your brother and how you plan on telling him?"

"SAM, go away. Harassing pregnant Pathfinders is not allowed."

"I have sent some information about pregnancy to your private terminal. You should take the necessary precautions."

"How big is it?"

"At current gestation, it is approximately the size of a strawberry."

She smiled sadly, stroking her still flat stomach. "Strawberry was mom's favourite ice cream flavour."

"She would be proud of you."

"I know. Wake me in a few hours." She kept her hand on her stomach, as if she was trying to protect the baby within.

* * *

Sara sat at the desk on her quarters on the nexus, going over some emails. Scott lay in bed on the other side of the room, having not woken from the events with the Archon. The baby had survived those events and as told to her by Lexi, the size of a lime and as twitchy as its mother.

"You should be asleep," said Lexi sternly as she entered for her late night check ups. "You're not doing yourself or the little lime any good by staying up so late."

Sara glanced at Scott before going back to her emails. "I know, I just don't want him to be alone tonight."

Lexi nodded as she looked at Scott's readouts. "I understand, but you still need to sleep."

"Have you seen, Harry?" She asked as she got on the bed beside her brother.

"I have. He's angry."

"So I guess he knows then?"

"Yes. Did you know before you faced the Archon?"

She looked at the doctor before her head slumped down. "Yeah, I knew."

"For goddess sake, Sara." Lexi tutted. "Anything could have happened to the baby. Your SAM linked was severed. We have no idea how SAM affects the baby."

"You said yourself, baby is fine." She got up from the bed, moving to the desk. "I didn't want people to know because I didn't want ruin their hope."

"Sara…" Lexi started before she interrupted her.

"Lexi, people were counting on me to defeat the Archon. Everyone who came here and angara had hope to live a happy life. It was my job to do it, what would people think if I couldn't secure a future for my own child."

"You could have put the baby in danger."

"I know. But that fear of losing my baby is why I won. My baby deserves a place to call home, roots to put down. She or he is going to have that and I'd move this entire galaxy to make sure they get it. Also, Scott was in danger, he's my brother, my child's uncle and all we have left."

Lexi smiled at her, now understanding why she kept it quiet. "Still stupid, but I understand why you did it."

"Thank you, Lexi. I'll stay with Scott tonight."

Scott groaned slightly as his eyes opened in the darkness, the computer terminal the only source of light in the room.

"Do you want me to turn the lights on, Scott?" Asked SAM.

"Yeah. My head hurts." Scott squinted as he eyes adjusted to the light in the room. He moved slightly, seeing his twin laying next to him. "She looks tired."

"She has spent half of her time worrying about you."

"What about the other half?" He pulled a blanket over her gently, stroking her hair from her face.

"Worrying about your reaction."

"What? What reaction?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"SAM, what is going on?" He took a long drink of the water that Sara had placed on the bedside cabinet. "You cant say that and not tell me."

"Your sister is expecting a child."

Scott looked down at Sara, realising that she was pregnant when she faced the Archon. "Did she know when she risked her life for me?"

"Yes, she did. Lexi assured that the child was doing fine."

Sara gasped suddenly, sitting bolt up right as she panting, rubbing at her eyes. "Scott?"

"Hey sis. Bad dream?"

"Yeah, been happening a lot lately."

"I heard once that its common for pregnant women."

Sara was stunned but then recovered enough to give the ceiling a very harsh glare. "Thanks for your discretion, SAM!"

"He needed to know." Said SAM placidly. "And isn't honesty between family members something your mother encouraged when you were young?"

"Dad called it 'selective honesty'." Grumbled Sara as her gaze returned to her brother, whom seemed to be holding back his opinion on the situation in favour of letting her explain herself. "It wasn't what you think."

Scott nodded. "So it wasn't planted there by an alien queen, good to know. Now that that's out of the way, tell me who the father is."

"No," Said Sara flatly.

"Yes." Insisted Scott sternly. "I need to know who this guy is, Sara. He has to at least own up to the fact he did this."

Sara hated her brother's sense of duty and justice, it gave him a very strict moral compass that she herself lacked at times. While she often admired that about him, right now it just made her want to strangle him.

"The paternal genetic donor is Dr Carlyle." Interjected SAM.

"Fuck, SAM!" She shouted, jumping up from the bed. "Don't be mad…"

"Sara, I know you slept together." He pointed to the bed, ordering her sit back to down. "Does he know?"

"According to Lexi, he does. I avoid him." She flopped on to the bed,making Scott bounce a little. Tears starting falling down her cheeks. "I told him that I loved him and he still rejected me." She croaked, pushing the tears away with her hand.

"He's a fool.

"I'm scared."

He pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. "Don't be. You got me."

"Thanks, Scottie."

* * *

Sara felt relieved to actually by allowed out of the apartment. Two Ryder's cooped up together was a recipe for disaster and something liable to blow up the Hyperion. She saw the crew milling about, chatting to everyone else. She saw Reyes standing next to the door of the now defunct bridge. They hadn't talked much since their one night stand, but she knew she had to tell him about the baby, in case he thought it was his. "Reyes. Didn't think you'd be here."

"I came to bathe in so hero glory." He winked at her. "You are glowing."

She shifted uncomfortably foot to foot, looking down at the floor. "Reyes….You're gonna hear some things and I wanted to tell you myself. I'm pregnant…."

"Pregnant!" He said a little too loudly, causing others to turn towards them.

"Reyes, quiet." She hissed. "I came do tell you, it isn't yours. So don't freak out."

He huffed out a breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "You had me worried."

Sara scoffed before walking away, cursing the idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut. She stopped dead when Gil got in front of her, eyebrows raised, foot tapping expectantly. "Hi Gil."

"Did I hear that right?"

She tried to act coy. "What do you think you heard?"

"Pregnant. Is there something the crew should know." He gave her a stern glare

"Alright, fine. I am."

He nudged her, giving her a wink. "Is that the King's."

"No!"

"Harry's?"

Sara sighed, whining a little. "Why do you want to know Gil? I'm knocked up and I'll be a single parent."

"Well. Little Meri or Dian will have a play mate at least."

Sara saw Harry over Gil's shoulder coming down the stairs towards them. "Dammit. I gotta go." She turned about heel, racing as fast as she could away from Harry. She was so not in the mood to deal with him yet.

Scott sat on the habitation desk, watching as people moved about their business. He was eager to get out and explore Meridian, especially with Sara. He worried about his sister, how she would manage being Pathfinder and mother. But Sara would adapt and cope like she always did. He looked up to see Harry walking by, shoulders slumped, anger in his eyes. He stood up, walking towards the Dr. Sara would throttle him but he had to do it. "Harry?" He called out, harsher than actually intended.

"Scott. How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"Cut the shit, doc. I know about the baby and I know my sister opened her heart to you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't start with me, Scott. She knew she was pregnant and still went into that battle." He said through gritted teeth.

"This isn't about Sara's choices and Lexi has already given her a hard time over that. My sister tells you, that she loved you and yet, you still shit all over her feelings. I mean…what the fuck. I know you feel the same so why do you insist on being this cruel to her."

Harry angrily jabbed at finger at Scott's chest. "You have no idea, Scott. I do not have to justify myself to you or anyone else."

Scott squared up to him, chest to chest. "Work it out and quick. You'll share a baby with my sister in a few months. If you want to be a father, then you need to make some amends." Scott stormed off, shaking his head at the man's cowardice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara huffed and puffed as she struggled to do up the button on her jeans, growling in frustration as it wouldn't do up. Admitting defeat, she angrily shove the jeans down her legs to step out of them, kicking them into the corner. "SAM?" She barked as she stomped towards a draw unit.

"Yes, Sara?" He replied calmly.

"None of my clothes fit! I need clothes!" She muttered angrily as she rifled through the draws, trying to find something that would fit, slamming the draw shut when she found nothing. "Get me clothes, SAM!"

SAM paused briefly, making Sara more irritable. "Scott is on his way, Sara."

Moments later, Scott entered her quarters, carrying a bundle of clothes, chuckling at his sister's blustering and red face. "Here. Nothing glamorous but they should fit."

She snatched a pair of sweats from the bundle, making the others fall to the floor. "Thanks, Scottie."

He picked up the other clothes, dumping them on the bed, taking a seat next to them. "How you feeling?"

"Tired and fat." She huffed. "I'm only twenty weeks. Why am I so fat already?"

He pulled her to him for a hug. "You aren't fat. The bump isn't that obvious."

She snorted, pushing him away. "To you. You aren't the one with it attached to you."

He stroked the small bump, giving her a nudge. "But think about what is growing in there."

She smiled, nudging him back. "Yeah, my little squishy."

"Come on, Lexi is waiting for us in the med bay." The siblings left her quarters, walking through the habitation deck. People greeted the twins as they past, offering Sara congratulations, as the news networks spread the news of of her pregnancy. "So…..are you still avoiding, Tann and Addison?" Scott asked, almost distracted by Cora, who was stood by the door to the tram, talking to Captain Dunn.

"Yep. I'm not discussing my pregnancy with them." She saw Cora and stifled a giggle. "You got a thing for Cora?"

He quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Sara, shut up. So embarrassing."

She pushed his hand away, moving to step on to the tram. "Oh, I'm embarrassing? That's rich coming from you, Scottie."

A moment later he joined her. "Oh, since when have I ever embarrassed you?"

"Oh, remember when we met Commander Shepard?"

"Vaguely." He cringed. He remembered, he just hoped that she didn't.

"Well let me enlighten you." She sat down, as the tram started to move, leaning back, crossing her arms. "Commander Shepard. N7, bad ass….gorgeous. You got steaming drunk while I'm talking about the prothean digs with her. You came barrelling over, totally wasted. You groped her ass, propositioned her, then you tried fighting with her boyfriend. Never been so embarrassed in my life."

He pouted, slumping into the seat next to her. "Why would she want a turian anyway?"

Sara scoffed at her brother. "And you think you have a chance with Cora? Dream on little brother." The tram stopped, the doors sliding open, giving her an easy exit before Scott caught up with her.

Harry sat in his apartment, ignoring all of Lexi's calls. She had been pestering him all morning to come to med bay on his day off, because Sara was having a scan. He still couldn't deal with Sara while he was still so angry at her. He turned off his omni tool, sick of Lexi's constant irritations.

Moving to his bed, he sat on the edge, opening his bedside cabinet to pull out a small, white box. The box was the most important possession that he took to Andromeda. If he couldn't take it, he'd have not joined the initiative and that was very nearly the case. Fortunately for him, Alec pulled some strings, meaning he could bring it with him. It was his days off that caused him to pull out the box. When he had time to think about his life, things he lost, the day his dreams died. Inside were what was left of a life so very precious to him; a life that didn't draw breath.

He stroked the top of the box, his fingers lingering over the lettering, which spelt out "Joshua". He chose the name, after his father. Tears slipped down his cheeks as his emotions reached breaking point. He didn't want to be so angry at Sara, he loved her, but he couldn't get passed the fact that she risked their baby in her quest to beat the Archon. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Now, Sara would be in the med bay, seeing the baby again, admiring all it's features. Would it be a boy or a girl? He felt like it would be another boy for him, but he'd be just as happy with a girl. Happy if Sara would let him anywhere near the baby and he wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't.

He looked over at the clock on his table, it had been about an hour or so since Lexi's last message, which could only mean Sara was finished in the med bay. Harry sighed as he put the box back in its hiding spot and then stood up, stretching. While he did not want to see Sara and knew she did not want to see him, he still wanted to see how the scans had turned out. It was late when he finally made it down to med bay, hoping to have some quiet when he looked into Sara's patient file. He found the scans, noting how much the baby already looked like Sara.

Lexi stood by the entrance to the cryo bay, having laid in wait for Harry to arrive, already warned by SAM, that he was on his way. She stepped out, moving nearer to him. "It's a girl. Sara wants to call her, Aya."

He jumped slightly, turning to face his asari friend. "She already looks like, Sara."

Lexi smiled, moving to his side. "Mmm, she definitely has Ryder blood. Also has Carlyle blood, judging by her display of stubbornness."

"You know why I don't want to speak to her, Lexi."

"I know, Harry. But you'll share this perfect little human, do you really want her to be born in between warring parents?"

"Sara hates me."

Lexi scoffed. "She doesn't hate you. She's working out how she can get over you. Although the first attempt was pretty disastrous"

Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but it might help get your head out of your backside. Sara slept with a smuggler she met on Kadara. It didn't have the desired effect she was hoping for."

"I…I guess I should have expected that." Harry felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart, but he knew he shouldn't feel that way. Sara was a beautiful woman, someone like her wouldn't stay single forever, even with the baby on the way.

Lexi sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk sense into him. "You are your own worst enemy, Harry." She got up leaving him alone in the med bay.

Sara waited in the meeting room on the tempest for the crew to gather. She knew the crew had heard the news of her pregnancy but she had yet to confirm it with them.

Scott sat watching his sister pace around the vid console, getting more and more irritated. "Seriously, sit your ass down!"

"I'm sorry. Just nervous." She slumped down next him, switching to nail biting instead.

"They probably already know about the baby."

"That doesn't make this easier." She said around her nail, only to have Scott pull her hand away and hold it.

"Just relax." He said with a reassuring smile. "They aren't going to draw and quarter you for getting pregnant."

The crew started drifting up to the meeting, making Sara all the more nervous. She stood up, joining them around the centre console. "Thanks for coming guys. So I know you've heard the rumours about a pregnancy and I wanted to let you all know, it's a girl."

"Yes!" Gil and Liam shouted, high fiving each other while the others groaned. "Liam and I knew it would be a girl."

"W…what?" Sara spluttered. "You've been taking bets on it?"

"Yeah. We knew but we kept quiet because we figured you'd tell us in your own time."

"Gil has been drawing up plans to give you, your own private bathroom and Vetra has been doing deals to get all the stuff babies need." Peebee added.

"So do we assume that Harry is the father?" Cora asked.

Sara had successfully removed him from her mind, but hearing his name brought back all the emotions that she refused to deal with. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed, throwing herself into Scott's arms. "We haven't spoken in months."

"Forget him." Suvi hugged her from behind. "You've got us."

"Thanks, guys." She gasped suddenly, both hands moving to her stomach. "Oh my god, she kicked."

They gathered around, each with a hand on her bump, waiting eagerly for her to do it again. "Oh, did you feel it?" Sara asked excitedly.

Scott got on his knees, pressing his ear on her stomach. "Hey baby Aya. It's your handsome Uncle Scottie here. I'm gonna be around a lot."

"We all will be." Cora added, shoving Scott's face so she could feel the baby kicking again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryder dozed on the sofa in her quarters, willing the baby within her to stop kicking as she was probably one kick away from wetting herself. No one had told her that when she was heavily pregnant, she'd be playing Russian roulette with her own bladder. She still had two months to go and she was over being pregnant, she just wanted her body back.

" _Pathfinder?"_ The sound of SAM's synthesised voice echoed throughout the cabin, making her groan into the sofa cushions.

"What is it, SAM?" She asked huffily.

" _Evfra has sent an email requesting your presence on Aya."_

She grunted, throwing a cushion in annoyance. "Does he say why?"

" _No, he does not. Shall I tell Kallo to change course?"_

"Yes, tell Cora that she's in charge. I need to nap and any one who interrupts gets thrown out of the airlock."

" _Yes, Pathfinder?"_

She sighed as SAM dimmed the lights, hoping to get some decent sleep. The baby became a lot more active in the last month and usually at night when she was trying sleep. It didn't help that Tann and Addison where consistently pissing her off with the constant summons, which she ignored. She knew that Tann would whine about losing a Pathfinder and Addison would moan about another mouth to feed. She was tempted to shut them both up permanently, she was the fucking Pathfinder, if she wanted to kill people then she would.

" _Pathfinder?"_

She growled, struggling to get herself off of the sofa. "What is it now?"

" _Scott is calling. Shall I put him through to your omni-tool?"_

"Yes." She flopped down on the bed, pushing a pillow under her bump. "What do you want, Scottie?"

" _How are you feeling, sissy?"_

"Yesterday, I sneezed and pissed myself." She said bluntly.

Scott let out involuntary snort, holding in his laughter so hard he was close to bursting. _"I'm sorry, sis."_

"I haven't slept properly in days because Aya keeps kicking my cervix. Hurts like fuck by the way."

" _I know. Where are you off to?"_

"To Aya, Evfra has summoned me. Shall we come get you so you can see Aya?"

" _Hell yeah. Sick of this bloody place. I'm ready and willing, Pathfinder."_

She groaned, laughing into a pillow. "You calling me that, sounds weird."

" _Whatever, just pick me up so we can terrorise Evfra together."_

"See ya soon, Scottie." She hung up, closing her omni tool. "SAM, tell Kallo we are heading to Meridian first."

" _Yes, Pathfinder."_

* * *

Sara had to laugh at Scott when they set foot on to Aya. He was a like kid in a sweet shop; so many places to explore and only one of him. She couldn't blame him though. He'd been stuck on the Hyperion, waiting to be cleared for duty, then the Archon got him, setting him even further back in his recovery. Plus, he had been so good to her since he found out about her pregnancy, so he deserved a little fun. They decided to head to the repository first so she could introduce him to Avela.

Avela greeted them warmly, always pleased to see her favourite human. "Ryder, pleasure to see you." The woman stepped back, casting her eye over Ryder. "You've changed."

Ryder rubbed her bump instinctively, smiling as she felt the movements of the growing child within. "I'm growing a new human."

Avela gasped, putting her hands on Ryder's bump. "Oh, feisty. Is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl. I'm hoping to call her Aya."

"Oh, cant think of someone more deserving." She looked to Scott, who was lost in some remnant tech. "And who is this handsome man?"

"Oh, this is my twin brother, Scott Ryder." She signalled to Scott to join them. "Scottie, this is Avela Kjar. Anything you want to know about the angara, she's the one to ask."

He kissed her hand, giving her a cheeky wink. "It's a pleasure."

She giggled as he let go of her hand, charmed by his handsome face. "Pleasure is all mine. Are you here to see, Evfra?"

"We are, but Scottie really wanted to explore Aya."

"I can show your brother around. You know how impatient Evfra gets."

"Works for me. SAM will let me know if you need me."

"Thank you, Avela." Ryder left them both as she began to tell Scott about their history. She was waddling through the markets when she got a sharp pain in her lower back. She winced, leaning against a wall. A hand grasp her lower arm, making her jump.

"Pathfinder, are you alright?" Asked Vehn Terev as he led her to one of the benches.

"I'm fine, Vehn. Pregnancy isn't very enjoyable at times."

"Have you long to go?" He handed her a drink, that one of the market stall owners had passed to him, as people started to gather.

"A couple of months now. Thank you." She took a sip of water, taking a shaky breath. Looking around, she realised that several angara had taken an interest, confused that the normally slender, fast moving human had changed shape and seemed uncomfortable in her movements.

"I guess no one has seen a pregnant human before."

"Our females don't change during pregnancy."

"Lucky. I cant even see my own feet when I stand up."

"Are you going to see, Evfra?"

"Yeah. Help me up." She struggled to her feet with his help, stretching out her back.

"I'll escort you." He offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted as they walked slowly to the resistance headquarters.

* * *

Evfra paced HQ, much to the annoyance of the Moshae. She hated it when he paced, just endless walking back and forth beside his desk. Everyone knew that when paced, he was worried about something. She was annoyed by the pacing but understood why he was worried. They had received a report that Ryder and her unborn child were in danger from the Roekaar. It concerned them both greatly, knowing if something where to happen to Ryder or the child, then the alliance between them and the Initiative would irrevocably damaged. "Where is that woman?" Evfra grunted as he paced the floor quicker.

"She'll be here, Evfra." The Moshae soothed.

The door to his office opened and Ryder walked through it slowly, using Vehn for support. "What took you?" Evfra grunted.

"Well, in case you didn't notice." She pointed at her bump with both hands. "I'm carrying some extra cargo."

He glanced at her growing belly. "Humans are strange."

"Speak for yourself." She countered.

"Ryder!" The Moshae greeted, giving a quick hug. "How are you?"

"Fat, bored and hungry." She sat down with a blissful sigh, happy to be off of her feet. "Is there a reason I'm here, Evfra?"

"We have reports that the Roekaar are planning to kidnap your infant."

Ryder looked over to Akksul who brooding in a corner nearby. She couldn't help the sneer formed on her lips. "Well…if they come near me or my baby. I'll have all of them killed." She caught his eyes with a hard stare and refused to look away. "You want to tell your friends that, Akksul?"

The former Roekaar leader grunted his reply, before turning to Evfra. "You trust this alien, Evfra?"

Ryder saw red and struggled to her feet, storming to Akksul, quicker than she had been capable of lately. She squared up to him, keeping him pressed against the wall. "Firstly, I'm human, it's not that hard. Secondly, you're not one to be talking about trust, since you shot at one of your own. I could have easily have killed you in that cave, so don't make me regret it. Thirdly, if my baby comes to any harm, I will hurt you so bad, it'll make the kett seem like pacifists." She moved away, flashing a smile at the Moshae. "Pleasure to see you both. Now I must go lie down."

After she left, some of the other angara in the room started to quietly laugh. It was an amusing sight, watching a small, heavily pregnant human, pinning a much larger angara male against the wall with just her anger.

* * *

Ryder woke up in the darkness, gasping for breath and startled. She had another bad dream, this time it felt a little too real for her. As she got up from the bed, a sharp pain spread across her stomach, causing her to double over. She limped her way to the bathroom, desperately trying to stop herself from peeing everywhere, she didn't want to have to explain that again to the Hyperion maintenance teams. While on the toilet, the pain spread across her stomach again, making her cry out. "Shit, shit. SAM?" She called out, bracing herself on the sink, fearing she would fall of the toilet.

" _Pathfinder. I have called Dr Carlyle. He is on his way."_

"No, not him. Where is, Lexi?"

" _She is still away with teams exploring Meridian."_

"Shit." It was only when she looked down, she realised that spots of blood had stained her panties, making her panic more. "What is happening, SAM?"

" _I am unsure. It would be wise to wait for Dr Carlyle."_

Harry rushed as fast as he could to Ryder's quarters, fearing the worst. SAM hadnt told him much, but he knew she was in pain and scared. He made it in record time, rushing inside. "Sara?" He called out, moving to the bathroom. He saw her leaning over the toilet, retching and vomiting. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I woke up to pains in my stomach and bleeding. Now I keep being sick." She vomited again.

He put the back of his hand to her head to see if she had a fever. "Sara, you are burning up. I need to get you to the med bay." He helped her to her feet, before scooping her up in his arms. "Hold on, sweetheart. SAM, get me any doctor or nurse you can wake." They got to the med bay, to find a doctor and nurse still there. "Help me get her on the bed." He said to the nurse who sprung into action to help him.

Ryder opened her eyes, realising she was in the med bay. She tried to move, but her body just didn't have the strength. She managed to muster the strength to touch her stomach, almost crying in relief to feel her baby moving within her. A familiar voice called her name, a gentle hand stroking her head. "Scottie?"

"How are you feeling, sissy?"

"Like shit. The baby?"

"Baby is just fine. You gave us quite a scare, Sara." He frowned at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"What happened?" She croaked out, her throat feeling dry.

"You went into premature labour." Harry started, taking a seat next to her. "Have you been overdoing it?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't been going out in the field. The crew wont let me do anything remotely physical." She sat up, taking a drink that Scott gave her, taking several big gulps. "What about the fever and the vomiting?"

"It can happen in some women when they go into labour. Now I've stopped the labour, but I've had to put you on indefinite medical leave. You need to rest up, take it easy. Scott is going to make sure you do that."

"Yes, I will."

"You can go and I'll let you have access to my film library to make you behave." Harry stroked her bump gently, leaning down to kiss it. "Be a good girl for mama."

Ryder felt her flutter as he kissed her stomach. Maybe, she thought, there was hope. "Thanks, Harry."

"Call me, any time, if you need anything." When watched her leave with Scott, the tears flowed and his nerves were shot. He felt like the past was trying to relive itself, but he was determined that it wouldn't. The universe took his son, it wouldn't take his daughter too.


	7. Chapter 7

After six weeks of bed rest, Harry begrudgingly cleared Ryder for light duties, knowing she'll just get bored and everyone else would have to suffer. But he laid on a condition that Ryder was most displeased about. She could travel, if he was allowed to travel with her and despite her protests, pouting and whining at Scott, she knew she wouldn't win that one. She was due in the next couple of weeks and Harry wanted to be present at the birth. He was glad he insisted as they started talking more, discussing plans for after the birth and even engaging in a little flirting, before they realised what they were doing.

He entered her quarters on the Tempest, instructing SAM to bringing the lights up a fraction. He smiled as he saw Ryder on the bed asleep, one had on her stomach and the other arm wrapped around a fluffy white bunny. Scott teased her mercilessly about that bunny, despite the fact that he gave it to her as a birthday present when they were ten years old. He had been told the story of where the bunny had come from, it was a true reflection of the bond the twins had.

From Scott's own mouth, their birthday had fallen on a school day. Ryder had issues with two boy's bullying her and on that day, the boy's had decided to give her a present. This present was one no one ever would want, but Ryder still received it. When she arrived to school that morning, the two boys dumped coke on her, turning her white jumper, brown and leaving her dripping wet, then to complete her humiliation, the sister of one of the boys, punch her in the face, giving her a black eye. Ryder ran home from school and stayed hidden under her bed. She heard the worried frantic voice of her mother, yelling over the comms at Alex, but it wasn't until Scott came home that she was found. Ellen cleaned her up, put medi-gel on her black eye and told Scott to go to the shop across the way and pick up some ice cream. Before leaving, he went to his room and found some credit chits he'd been saving from his chores. He went to the shop to get ice cream, then he went next door to the door shop. It was there he found the fluffy white bunny. He paid for it, earning some gushing kisses from the ladies behind the till, when they found out who it was for. He returned home and presented her with his gift, instantly drawing a smile out of her. The very next day, Scott, who was always tall for his age, promptly punched both boys for messing with his sister. From that day, no one dared mess with Ryder again.

Ryder stirred from her nap, sitting up slightly to look at Harry. "Harry. Everything ok?"

He sat down on the bed next to her. "Yeah. Just coming to check up you and the baby." He stroked the bump, giving it a gentle kiss.

"We're ok." She sat up properly, sitting closer to him. "Harry, you know you said I could call on you, if I need something?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I need something."

"And what is that?

She hesitated, briefly looking away. "An orgasm."

Harry felt like he had been slapped around the face. "Err…w..what?

"I want to have sex with someone. Since you got me this way, it's your duty to give me a mercy fuck."

He stood up from the bed, looking nervously towards the door. "With the crew and your brother asleep just down the hall?"

"I'll be quiet." She said dryly.

He chuckled, leaning down to her, so close her breath tickled his face. "You're never quiet."

"You can gag me." She stood on her knees, kneeling on the bed, level with his waist. She pushed his tunic up and thumbed with the button of his trousers, letting her fingers dip in the waist band. "I could also make a detour to Kadara. I'm sure a certain smuggler would…..fill me up."

He looked down at her, blue eyes pleading with need and want. Maybe it was time stop fighting his desire for her. They were going to have a baby together, if it could work, then it wouldn't hurt to try. "Ok. Ride me, be more comfortable for you."

Her eyes lit up and she started to strip her night clothes off. "Strip, we don't have time for any romantic shit."

He stripped off his uniform and laid down on the bed. She straddled his hips and he was briefly stunned by her raw beauty. Her hair was messy, no make up, her stomach gently rounded, but she looked breathtaking. "My god, Sara. You look so beautiful."

She blushed, a giggle slipping by her lips. "I haven't felt it recently."

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close. "You'll always be beautiful. Even when your old and I'm ancient, blind and probably going slightly mad, both covered in great grandchildren, you will still be just as beautiful."

Tears filled her eyes as he saw sincerity shine in his. It was a perfect moment between them and she didn't want ruin it with more words. She crushed his lips with hers in a needy, lustful kiss, eager to reconnect with him. She felt weightless as he shifted them, laying her down on the soft mattress, covering her body with his own. "I thought I was on top?" She breathed out as his teeth grazed her collarbone.

"Mmm…..I've realised, I haven't tasted every inch of you."

She giggled as he peppered her neck with teasing kisses, his rough beard tickling her skin. "How do I taste?"

"Delicious." He palmed her left breast, ghosting his thumb over the nipple, drawing a soft gasp from her lips. "The noises you make, Sara….They are like a sweet symphony."

"You keep talking like that and I'll cum before you've got star…" Her voice trailed off as his mouth sealed around her breast, teeth nipping at the pink perk.

He released her breast, moving down her body, tenderly kissing and nuzzling her swollen stomach. "I wouldn't object. I plan for you to sing to the stars tonight." He massaged her thighs, kissing the soft flesh, getting a head rush from the scent of her arousal.

"Stop with the talking, Harry." She gasped loudly as his tongue was suddenly probed at her sex, exploring her pink folds. He was gentle in his ministrations but persistent at the same time, almost as if he knew instinctively what she liked. The sheets twisted in her hands as he slid a finger in her, still teasing her clit. She was so close and her body burned, like she was going to explode. She let out a guttural scream, her voice breaking as she reached her peak and came crashing down moments later.

Harry gave her stomach a kiss as he moved back up her body. Pushing the hair from her face, he placed a tender kiss on her nose. "Hey, you still with me?"

She let out a shaky laugh, caressing his stubble with trembling fingers. "I think so."

"Was I that good? He smirked.

She leant her head up, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "That was one orgasm…don't let it go to your head. Inside me, now!"

He eased himself inside of her, stay still briefly, just to enjoy the feeling of being so close to her again. When she growled, he knew that was his cue to move. He moved tortuously, knowing that it would annoy her. He knew how she liked it, hard and fast, but wasn't going to give her that….yet. "I want to hear you beg." He whispered.

"Please….." She groaned in frustration.

"Again."

"Please."

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear. He increased his thrusts, hard and fast until he felt her nearing the edge, he knew he was close. Her breathing came fast and erratic, calling out his name as she fall apart around him. It was the final push he needed to follow her to bliss, making a few more desperate thrusts, finally spilling into her, calling out her name. He pulled out of her, collapsing into the empty side of the bed, stretching out his arm so she could snuggling in against him. They both fell asleep quickly, holding on to each other as they found some blissful dreams.

* * *

Cora laid on her bed into the bio lab, now also serving as XO quarters, listening to Scott pacing and muttering, no doubt eager to storm in Ryder's quarters to throw Harry out. The doctor had been in her quarters for at least two hours and it didn't take an genius to work out what they had been doing. She adored Scott's dedication to his sister, but sometimes he took it too far. Now him taking it too far was keeping her awake. She climbed out her bed and pulled some shorts and a vest top before walking to the door. She stepped into the research lab and observed Scott arguing with SAM. She chuckled to herself until her brain finally realised that he was wearing no more than his boxers. He had a nice arse, she had to admit that; in fact he had a nice everything. Tall, toned, dark brown hair always perfectly styled, bright blue eyes. They flirted quite a lot and Ryder was less than quiet in sharing the fact that Scott had a thing for Cora. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, but she had a thing for Scott, she just enjoyed making him chase her. "Scott. What are you doing?"

He turned around, irritation evident on his face. "SAM, wont tell me what Harry is doing in there with Sara."

"SAM, just tell him. I want to sleep."

"The Pathfinder and Dr Carlyle had been engaged in sexual intercourse. Now they are currently sleeping. I suggest, you go to sleep too, Scott." Both Cora and Scott could have sworn that SAM sighed before answering.

"Happy?"

"No. He's messed her around and now he just waltzes in and takes advantage." Scott made for her quarters, until Cora pulled on his arm, turning him around. "What?"

"Scott. Do you want her to be happy?" She asked softly, stroking his facing.

"Of course, I do." He whispered in reply.

"Then leave it." She pulled his arm, leading him to the bio lab. "It's Sara. No one takes advantage of her. They did nothing, she didn't invite and maybe, Harry has realised, just how much he loves her."

Scott sighed, knowing Cora was right. "You're right. All I want is for her to be happy."

She reached up and cupped his face, pressing her body to his. "You're a sweet man, Scott Ryder."

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently, savouring the taste of her lips. Pulling away, he looked down at her, a soft whimper escaping from her. Suddenly, he picked her up, making her crying out in surprise. "Let me show you, how bad I can be." His voice low and husky.

* * *

Ryder woke to the darkness, stretching out her arm to move closer to Harry, only to find his space empty. Briefly, she thought he left her again until she heard a soft sobbing coming from the other side of the bed. Sitting up, she moved next to Harry, rubbing his back. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He wiped his tears away, turning to look at her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. Now, tell me what is wrong."

He took her hand in his, kissing it gently. "You know I was married once?"

"Yeah. I heard dad mention it once."

"We married young, both twenty." He took the tissue that she offered, giving her a sad smile. "We both had glittering careers so it was about five years later until we decided to start a family. We tried and tried, then finally 10 years later, she got pregnant. We were so happy and we learned it was a boy. I picked his name and we waited for him to arrive." His tears started again and she pulled him into her arms. "One day, I was at work and I got a call from her work, they said that she had a fall down some stairs and they took her to the hospital. I went to the maternity ward and the moment I walked into that room, I knew."

"Knew what?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"My world had ended. He was two weeks from birth and he was dead." He held on to her, soothed by her stroking his hair. "After that, my marriage fell apart. She looked at me and I just saw hatred in her eyes."

"Oh Harry." She whispered, drying her eyes with her hand.

He sat up to look at her, caressing her face. "I was scared, Sara. I didn't ever want to feel that kind of pain again. When SAM called me, to say that you were ill and bleeding that night, the pain came back. I was terrified that I'd lose Aya, I'd already lost you."

"You haven't lost me. I'm here, aren't I?"

He chuckled lightly, giving her a gentle kiss. "Yes, you are. I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too." She laughed, as Aya kicked where Harry had his hand. "She does, too."

"Aya Ryder. You are going to be trouble." He learnt down to kiss her bump, soothing the child within.

"Aya Ryder Carlyle. She's already trouble." She got up from the bed, moving to the small fridge near her desk, grabbing two bottles of water before walking back to the bed, giving him one. "So, what did you name him?"

"Joshua." He took a long drinking of the water before replacing the cap and setting down on the bedside cabinet. "After my father."

"His ashes are in that box in med bay? Harry nodded. "So go get him. He'll be lonely and he should be with his family."

He looked up at her, meeting her beautiful eyes, falling all the more in love with her. In a instant, she took his long buried pain and made it bearable. For so long he thought of Joshua as the child he lost, Sara turned him into a person who had a place in their family. He would always mourn the child he never got to know, but he would always be his father, no one could take that away from him. He retrieved Joshua from the med bay and placed him on the bedside cabinet. Now, he felt like a father and it felt amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

 

** Aya Ryder Carlyle **

Harry stretched his arms high above his head as he got from the bed, turning back to look at his sleeping bedfellow. He smiled as the sleeping beauty muttered his name in her sleep. Sara and Harry had officially been an item for two days after their night together a week ago. They had talked about the things that happened in last few months. Sara had been honest about sleeping with Reyes, but he told her it was none of his business, she did nothing wrong, but he appreciated her honesty, nevertheless.

He had also soothed Scott's concerns. He understood the apprehension Scott had, considering the way Harry had treated Sara. It was Scott who made Harry realise that he had blamed Sara and Aya for his pain over his son's death and that just wasn't fair. He had the opportunity to make a new life with the woman he loved and their baby.

Now his baby was due at any time, having engaged so she was in position for the birth. They had arrived on Aya four days previously in preparation for the birth. The powers that be both initiative and Angara decided that Aya would be the safest place for Sara to be, especially since threats to her and the baby had come from both sides.

Lexi had stayed on board to assist with the labour as Harry would mainly be there in the role of Sara's birthing partner. They knew Lexi was more than adept in dealing with alien births.

The crew had teased her about naming the baby Aya, when she would be born on Aya, but Sara ever the stubborn woman, refused to change her mind.

He pulled on a pair of joggers, padding barefoot across the cold floor to Sara's desk, planning to do some work before Sara woke up.

Sara's eyes snapped open as Aya kicked at her bladder and the sensation to pee came on quickly. "Oh god!" She leaped up from the bed and rushed to her private bathroom.

Harry laughed as he heard her heave a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed, flushing the toilet, before appearing a few moments later, drying her hands. "She kicked my bladder…again."

He pulled her to him, so she stood in between his legs. "She'll be here soon." He soothed as he caressed the naked bump.

"I hope so. I want my body back and some sort of bladder control."

"At least you made it this time." He chuckled as she flung the towel down at his face.

"It's not funny!" She swatted his shoulder, pushing away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"It is." He kissed her bump before casting his green eyes up at her. "Now where is my good morning kiss?"

"Do you think you deserve one?" She smirked.

"Yes. You are standing before me totally naked and I've controlled myself." He pouted at her a little before pressing his lips against the bump again. "I've been a good boy."

"That might be problem."

"Oh. Shall I be a bad boy?" He teased, pulling her on to his lap, kissing her neck.

She squeaked out a laugh as he tickled her neck with his beard. "Stop it. I have to see Evfra."

"You want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine. You have work to do." She got up from his lap, walking over to the bed to get dressed.

"I want it all done before Aya arrives and the sleep deprivation kicks in." He watched as Sara dressed. It was one of his favourite activities, the other being, watching her undress. He chuckled as she struggled to get her boots, her stomach hindering her ability to lean down. He walked to the bed, kneeling down in front of her, taking the boot from her hand. "Allow me."

She smiled, watching as he carefully put both boots on her feet. He had been so attentive to her when he joined the Tempest. He just seemed to have made it his mission to make her happy, probably to make up for the past few months but she adored his efforts. "Where would I be with out you?" She caressed his beard, her hand then moving to his hair.

"You'll never have to find out." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him tenderly, letting her lips linger on his. "Now sod off. I gotta do some pathfinding."

"No teasing Evfra." He joked as she left her quarters.

Sara sat with several bored angara, listening to Evfra drone on and on about some reports. She couldn't even recall what they were about and it was so boring, even Aya had gone to sleep. Sara couldn't wait to be out of there, her back was hurting and she was desperate to get her boots off. She felt a small twinge in her womb, but it went away quite quickly, she so ignored it.

"Hey?" An angara male leaned towards her giving her a nudge. "Why do you have to suffer?" He whispered.

"I was summoned." She grumbled back as she missed another twinge.

"Ah. Sorry about that." He sympathised.

"Ugh. We've been here two hours and my back has had enough of this shit." She stood, hobbling over to Evfra. "Seriously, how long are you planning to torture us for. You've been rambling on for over two hours."

Evfra heard the grumbles of agreement echo around the room as the heavily pregnant human stood before him, propping herself up on his desk. "It is important, Ryder."

"Important enough to drag a heavily pregnant, easily pissed off pathfinder from her lovely, warm bed, where she should be resting ahead of her child's imminent arrival?"

"Pregnancy isn't an illness, Ryder."

The entire room sucked in a collective breath as they anticipated Ryder's reply and they knew it wouldn't be a pleasant one. "Do you have a womb? Have you ever been pregnant?"

"Of course not!" He scoffed.

"So shut the fuck up then!" She squared up to him before crying out in pain, falling against the grumpy Angara. "Oh you have got to be joking."

"Are you ok?" Evfra asked, holding on to her.

"No, you big dumbass, I am not." She pulled away from him and braced herself against his desk, her forearms laying flat against the surface as she tried to take pressure off of her aching back. "SAM, please call Harry." She groaned in pain, as the angara in the room had no idea what to do. "God, this is going to hurt." She groaned as another contraction gripped her. "Oh why did I do this? Why?"

"Because you're an amazing person." Said Scott as he came rushing in. He was at her side immediately. "You're doing so well, sis."

She snorted. "How do you figure that?"

"You haven't killed anyone yet." He teased and she chuckled.

Sara retched, groaning as she could feel what was about to happen. "Evfra, I'm really sorry." Before the angara could reply, Sara vomited on his desk. Luckily it was only water as she had yet to have breakfast. "No one told me vomiting would be involved!" She cried into Scott's arm. "Where is Harry?"

" _He is on his way, Sara."_ Said SAM, trying his best to reassure her. _"He and Lexi are gathering what they need. I am keeping them updated."_

"Scottie, will you rub my back?" She asked meekly, wincing in pain.

"Of course I will, Sissy." He rubbed her back gently, helping with her breathing.

Sara felt a gushing sensation between her legs, then her trousers were soaked. "Oh, god, my waters have broken!"

Harry began frantically shoving spare clothes for Sara into a bag, trying to remember everything. He could have kicked himself for not being prepared as they just assumed Sara would give birth on the ship, now she was on the other side of Tavetaan, in pain and he wasn't there to help her.

" _Dr Carlyle, Sara's waters have now broken. I suggest you pick up the pace."_ SAM informed him with what seemed almost like worry.

"Thanks SAM. Tell her I'm leaving the ship now." He grabbed the bag containing Sara and Aya's things before rushing out of the ship. He ran as fast as he could with Lexi following a few feet behind. All he could think about was getting to Sara, as he ran through the market, much to the surprise of the angara going about their daily business, now curious at what could have made a human charge full speed through their small town. Whispers of the pathfinder in labour just barely made his ears as he rushed through the resistance headquarters.

Sara threw her head up towards the door as it opened, allowing Harry access. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Sorry." He puffed, slightly out of breath. "I had to get your things. We need to get you downstairs." He gave the bag to Scott who took it to the clinic, while Harry moved to her side and stroked her hair. "Are you ok to move?"

She turned towards him, using him for support. "I think so. You wont leave me will you?"

Harry looked into her pleading eyes, his heartbreaking at the way she asked, as if she expected him to. He cupped her face, pushing her messy hair away from her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Careful what you wish for." He chuckled, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead.

She laughed, holding him tightly as another contraction crashed over her. "It was a pretty good wish."

"Yes it was." He took her arm, taking whatever weight she wanted to give him. "Take it nice and slow, beautiful."

They slowly made their way out of Evfra's office to find a mass of curious angara, wanting to see how the pathfinder was. "You have fans, Sara." Harry smiled at all the concerned faces. It must be fascinating as they hadnt had much interaction on a personal level with any of the initiative species, so it was a learning curve for them.

"Stop! I feel another one coming." She gripped on to Harry's hands as he soothed her through the contraction. "They are getting closer."

They got to the stairs and Harry helped her take them one step at a time. "Nice and steady, baby."

"I don't think I can do this." She sobbed as she navigated the stairs.

"Of course of you can. You'll be a wonderful mother and I'm the lucky bastard who gets to do the parenting with you."

That elicited a laugh out of her, what she needed. "Harry, stop. I need to know before we really do this. Do you truly love me?"

"Sara, I love, adore, worship and admire you. You've done incredible things after being put in a position you didn't ask for. Now you are going to do something incredible again. When Aya grows up, she'll now what her mother did to give people hope and a real life. So, yes Sara, I truly love you."

Tears streamed down herself and she let out a shaky sigh as she saw his green eyes glow with passion for her. "Can we get her out now? I feel the need to push."

Once Sara was changed into something more comfortable and settled on a bed, Lexi could see how far the labour has progressed. "Ok, you are fully dilated. Sara, next contraction, you need to bear down and pushed. Harry, keep her breathing steady and keep her going."

Sara waited as she felt a contraction coming. She pushed down as hard as she could until had gone. "Where's Scott?"

"He's waiting outside." Lexi told her.

"I want him here."

Lexi nodded to another in the room to get Scott as Sara pushed through another contraction. "You are doing so well, Sara."

Scott came in the room, moving to his sister's side. He kissed her forehead, letting her grip his hand. "I'm here, Sissy."

"It hurts, Scottie." She cried, pushing yet again.

"I know, Sissy. It'll all be over soon." He soothed.

"Nearly there, Sara. I can feel the head."

"Harry, I want you to do it." Sara let go of his hand and took Lexi's who switched places with Harry."

"Ok, beautiful, two more pushes." He rubbed her thighs, anything to calm her down. "Last push, make it big one, ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded, waiting for the next one. She pushed through the next one, looking down she could see a hint of brown hair.

"Ok, head is out Sara. Just one more." Harry positioned himself as Sara braced herself for one last push. He read her cues and then came the cry of his daughter as he delivered her from her mother. Time stopped as he held her, a perfect version of her mother with brown hair and slightly darker skin. Scott cut the cord, with direction from Lexi.

Sara looked at Harry as he cradled their daughter, the look of amazement and joy all over his face. She was exhausted and sore but it was worth it, just for that look and all the memories she'll have of her baby, Aya, growing up. She cried as Harry brought Aya over to her, laying her on her bare chest. She was all pink with a shushed face, covered in the reminders of her time in the womb, but she was the most amazing thing she had ever seen and she loved her so much, she thought her heart would burst. "Hi, Aya." She whispered, kissing her tiny head. She looked up at Harry, wiping his tears with one hand. "I love you."

"I love you. Both of you, so much."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little ending.

It was true what they say. No one knows true tiredness than a parent does. Aya in many ways was a dream baby, but not so much when she wanted to play at 3am. At just six weeks, she had the "Aren't I adorable" look perfected and her tired but adoring parents wrapped around her tiny fingers. Uncle Scottie was a saviour when he came to visit as he adored his niece and there was barely a moment she wasn't in his arms when he was around.

But, life was happy for the Carlyle family. Only now, they had to decide what there future plans were and where they would live. They had agreed life on the Tempest was something they didn't want for Aya. Sara had had received some offers of new roles that meant she would have to give up the role of Pathfinder. Aya's childhood was a deciding in factor in her decision, but she needed to take Harry's career into account too.

"I've decided to give my role as Pathfinder to Scott." She said casually, enjoying the cooked breakfast in bed that Harry made for her.

He turned to her, eyes showing his surprise, trying not to wake the sleeping baby who was resting on his legs. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Very." She grabbed the last slice of toast, taking a quick bite. "I've been given the option of two roles. One on Aya and the other on Meridian."

"Which one are leaning towards? He cheekily grabbed the piece of toast from her mouth, winking as he took a bite.

"Hey!" She narrowed her eyes at him, then quickly snatched it back. "That depends on you."

"Why me?"

"Well, you have your career. Where can we have our careers in the same place?"

"Well…I don't know if anyone told you this, but I happen to be a doctor." He said huskily, smirking slightly.

She nudged him slightly, dodging his attempt to kiss her. "I'm well aware of that, Doctor snark. Point being?"

"My skills can go anywhere. So, what one are you thinking about."

"Staying on Aya. I want Aya to have real childhood, with friends and adventures. Here, she'll have that."

"So Aya it is. At least here, I have the chance to advance my skill set. We can have a home and routines."

"Ugh." She groaned as she leaned into him, caressing Aya's head. "We are gonna have a white picket fence, Aren't we?"

"Afraid so. We already have the baby and pets. Room for more babies."

Sara laughed loudly, nearly waking Aya up. "That sentence was laced with sexual innuendo."

"Maybe." He laughed. "But really, do you want more?"

"Mmmm. Maybe in a couple of years."

"Then, there's marriage." Harry turned to her, eyes serious but curious as to her answer.

"Is that a proposal?"

"Would you say yes, if it was?"

She couldn't help the smile that she gave him. He had planned this proposal, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing, it was a thought out and planned proposal. Last night, he cooked her favourite dinner, ran her a bath so she could have a long soak, spoiled her with massages. Then he woke her up as Aya's sun had started to rise with her favourite breakfast. He always spoiled her and whenever she asked him why, he just said it was because she spoiled him, but this was different. She was well rested, relaxed, watching the beautiful colours of Aya's sky as the sun showed more of itself. It was perfect. "I would…..only if it was, of course."

"Of course." He moved Aya on to the bed between them and fumbled around in his bedside cabinet, pulling out a small velvet bag. He placed it into her shaky hands, urging her to open it.

She opened the bag and tipped it to let the contents fall into her hand. She gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth as she stared at the ring. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. "I…..Where?" Was all she managed to say. She gave herself a moment to compose herself, taking a few deep breaths. "Mum's engagement ring?"

He took the ring and slipped it on to her finger, giving her hand a kiss, breathing in her sweet scent. He realised that he never actually asked her properly, but her reaction said more than words ever could. He loved her and Aya more than anything and all he wanted was to make it official between them, to say he was Sara's husband. The luckiest man in Andromeda. "When I told Scott my plans, he gave it to me. He said your mother would want you to have it."

"Oh Harry." She kissed him tenderly, letting it linger as she stroked his beard. " I love you."

"I love you, you beautiful precious woman." They fell into some sweet, romantic kisses, allowing themselves to enjoy a quiet moment between them. "Cup of tea?"

She chuckled, giving him one last kiss. "You spoil me."

"Email Scott. Tell him he was right." He picked up the breakfast tray and headed out of the room.

"About what?"

"He'll know." He called back as he walked down the stairs.

_Hey Scottie,_

_So Harry proposed, but you already know that. I'm impressed you managed to keep it quiet._

_Anyway, thanks. I love you Scottie._

_Love Sara, blissfully happy._

_P.S. Harry says you were right._

Scott replied quickly, giving her his own happy news.

_Hey Sissy,_

_Tell the old man, "I told you so."_

_I have news of my own. Cora is pregnant, roughly 8 weeks according to Lexi. You can tell Harry, but we are keeping this quiet for now. Now I know what you meant when you said, you loved Aya almost immediately. It's still tiny, but I'd die for that baby and Cora._

_Shit, Sis. We've matured!_

_Anyways, I love you, too._

_Love Scott, also blissfully happy._

_P.S. See you in three days._

Sara wiped away her tears, so happy for her beloved brother and Cora. They'd be amazing parents. She looked down at Aya who had woken, looking up curiously at her mother. "Hey, my baby girl." She cooed, lifting Aya on to her lap. "Good morning, Aya. You're going to be a cousin." Sara gasped in with joy as Aya smiled at her, her first proper smile. "Harry!" Come here!" She called out.

Harry returned to the bedroom, carrying to mug of tea. "What?"

"Aya smiled at me." She told him excitedly.

Harry put the tea down and climbed on to the bed, Aya turning to look at him. "Aya smile for daddy." She gave him a happy grin, eyes shining, cooing at her parents.

"Cora's pregnant." Sara told him, as she tried to make Aya smile more.

"They'll be great parents." He pulled Sara into his arms, cocooning his girls into his embrace. "We should definitely have more children."

"We will. Better find a big house first." They would find a house, perfect for them, then they'd fill it with the sound of love and laughter.


End file.
